The Rescue
by TivaLover4eva
Summary: TIVA IS CANON. My first fic and its great. Tony rescues Ziva post Aliyah. pls read and review casue then then ill write more :D


Title: The Rescue

Pairing: Tony/Ziva, is there anything else

Words: 1162

Warnings: Post-Season 6. First TIVA fic.

Disclaimer: If owned them they'd be together already but SB, CBS and others own NCIS.

Ziva opened her eyes and blinked back tears. She was sure she was hallucinating; lack of food, sleep and the beatings at her father's hand as he tried to get her to tell him all of NCIS's secrets had finally taken its toll.

"Ziva," The hallucinatory Tony poked at her ribs, "come on; wake up. I've only got a couple of minutes to get you out of here."

Ziva close her eyes more firmly against the onslaught.

"Ziva," Tony sounded so real, so pissed. "Okay, you asked for it."

The next thing Ziva knew she was being manhandled into a fireman's carry; her face plastered against the very real feeling back of Tony DiNozzo. She was being rescued.

Tony set off at a quick jog through the maze of corridors; he was so strong and manly that the addition of Ziva's body-weight seemed to make no difference to him.

Turning her head slightly, Ziva saw Gibbs and McGee bringing up the rear, laying down caltrops to discourage anyone from following them.

Suddenly a loud explosion could be heard which rocked the compound. "Oops," Gibbs' comment was only just audible over the echoing KABOOM, "seems I left a bit too much C4 lying in Ziva's cell."

Ziva was pleased to here that; maybe some of her tormenters had perished

"Tony, get Ziva to the landing point, asap," Gibbs ordered as he veered off down one corridor. "I've got some unfinished business to take care of."

"On it, Boss," Tony replied not sounding at all winded, in fact he picked up his pace, his long legs seeming to flow as he ran at a ground eating rate. McGee began to fall behind unable to keep up with the superbly fit Tony DiNozzo.

Tony, with McGee still supplying cover to there six, safely made it to the designated pickup point. Their, Dr. Mallard waited; fully stocked first aid kit in hand.

"Oh, my dear," Ducky clucked over Ziva, "you do seem a little worse for ware. I'm sorry but this may hurt a little," the doctor apologized before he quickly and efficiently dealed with Ziva's hurts.

Ziva, the tuff Mossad warrior that she was, didn't make a sound as Ducky stitched the cut above her eye, bandaged the small graze on her knee, and washed the dirt from her face. It wasn't long before her beautiful, though slightly bruised countenance was able to look lovingly into the eyes of her beloved rescuer.

"I knew you'd come for me," Ziva breathed a kiss at Tony, "you will always come for me." She used the last remaining bit of energy her battered body had to lift her hand towards Tony.

Tony kneeled down beside her, resting his head in the palm of her hand before he lowered his face to hers, "I'm just so sorry I took so long," Tony whispered into her lips. "Director Vance just wouldn't sign off on the resources that I needed to rescue you so I had to ask my father for the money to buy everything."

"You spoke to your father," Ziva smiled. Tony, who hadn't spoken to his family in years, had been willing to go cap in hand just so he could rescue her.

"Yes. I wood have done anything to save you. If I had too I would have sold my Magnum red Ferrari bed and the Magnum Hawaii shirt I have signed by Tom Selleck."

"Tony," Ziva cried, so moved by his love for her that he was willing to part with the items he held most deer.

"Anything for you my love, my heart, my angel, my Ninja." A look of all encompassing love shone forth from Tony's face; blinding in it's intensity. "My father really wants to meet you. He couldn't believe that there was a woman In the world who could capture my heart."

"Oh, Tony, I'd love to meet the man who fathered you." Ziva sniffed as she began to so feel emotional at the thought of what Tony had done to save her.

"Enough with the kissy face, you two," Gibbs growled as her dragged Eli David behind him. "How long before your Dad gets here Tony?"

Tony looked up at the sky and spotted the silver Gulf-stream leer jet that was making its final approach to the small landing strip beside which they all stood; except for Ziva who was safely held in Tony's strong arms. "About now, Boss, I'd say."

"Good," Gibbs, as always a man of few words.

When the Gulf-stream landed the rescue party, with prisoner, quickly bordered the plane. Tony lead the way, carrying Ziva in his arms; he smiled a secret smile as he crossed the threshold into the plane. Ziva, looking adoringly at him caught the look.

"Just practicing carrying you over the threshold, my love," Tony murmured to her.

"Tony?" Ziva couldn't believe what he was implying. What would a handsome man, with a fortune behind him want with a simple girl like her? Ziva didn't realize she had spoken out allowed until Tony whispered, "my solemate."

Michael DiNozzo, tall and almost as good looking as his son, looked back from the cockpit at the woman his son was willing to breach the silence between them for. Michael couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful she looked; bruised, battered, and wearing a torn, dirty t-shirt and pants, she was still one of the most amazing things he'd seen. No wonder his son had fallen for her; she had the looks that would ensure that the next generation of DiNozzo's would be as stunningly beautiful as the current generation. A fitting legacy, Michael thought.

What would she look like when they'd had a chance to get her safely installed in the Hôtel de Crillon in Paris where Michael DiNozzo maintained a suite. Once she was there, Michael intended to have the best fashion designers come and outfit the girl so that she could be introduced to society properly; the future Mrs. Tony DiNozzo.

"Let's get you home," Tony said as he set Ziva down like she was a priceless Artifact before he leaned in to kiss her, thoroughly.

"Home," Ziva looked at the smiling faces of the people who had assisted Tony, "yes, Take me home." Then she reached for Tony again and lost herself in the taste of his mouth and the feel of his body, hard against hers.

Gibbs looked on, proud of how DiNozzo had held up under pressure, proud of how Tony been able to swallow his pride as he went after what was really important, proud of his team and how they had pulled together to make this moment happen. Now all Gibbs had to do was convince Vance to let them hold the bachelor party in the bull pen.


End file.
